1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of an air conditioner and, more particularly, to a control device which is equipped with a terminal through which the signals for performing home automation (remote control) are received and a remote control terminal through which the signals from a remote controller are received so as to control an air conditioner through the two systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical conventional control devices for controlling an air conditioner, include one that is designed to turn ON and OFF an air conditioner by operating the switches on a remote controller (wireless remote controller) or to set a temperature and a timer on the air conditioner. The remote controller transmits control data, which includes an operating signal and the temperature desired by the remote controller, at a predetermined time interval (e.g. every 3 minutes). If the control device on the air conditioner does not receive any signal output due to operation of a switch on the remote controller, then it updates the operating data for the air conditioner according to the control data received periodically from the remote controller, i.e. the previously set data from the remote controller.
There is a model of such a control device which is provided with a home automation (HA) terminal for obtaining the signals for carrying out home automation (remote control) from outside. The use of the HA terminal makes it possible to accomplish tele-control, whereby an air conditioner at home can be controlled away from home through a telephone line, or remote control or, the like can be achieved within a home but remote from the air conditioner. The home automation can be used also for simultaneously turning ON/OFF air conditioners installed in different rooms at a hotel or the like.
There is a problem, however, with the air conditioner control devices equipped with the remote control terminal for receiving the signals from such a remote controller and the HA terminal for receiving the signals from the remote control device. The problem arises from an operating characteristic of the air conditioner control device which permits control of the air conditioner through two systems, one for receiving the wireless signals applied through the remote control terminal and the other for receiving the signals applied through the HA terminal. When the air conditioner, which was started by the signal received from the remote controller, is stopped by the signal received through the HA terminal, the air conditioner is automatically restarted when it should not be, by an operating signal which is periodically transmitted from the remote controller.